1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for providing information about objects in a camera scene, and more particularly, to a technology for providing information about materials of objects in a camera photograph.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various types of cameras advanced than conventional cameras capturing two-dimensional photos have been developed. Technologies for capturing three-dimensional information and applying the information to games, or capturing a photo to generate images with different focuses are being developed. In addition, an IT(information technology) technique generate a mirror world or virtual reality space converting the real word to digital data to show realistic images to a user, such as Photo Tourism by Microsoft, Inc., and SketchUp and Google Earth by Google, Inc. In order to generate a three-dimensional mirror world close to the real world at a high resolution, various camera systems such as satellite cameras, depth or range cameras, and camera arrays are being used.
However, information obtained by such cameras is just two-dimensional or three-dimensional color intensity of light reflected from objects in the scene. Information about physical properties (density, dielectric constant, etc.), material, thickness of objects in captured photos may not be recognized by current camera technologies.